crstfandomcom-20200213-history
107.esp
You can say that I'm a computer nerd and I'm not going to lie, I am one. I spend a lot of time on here playing web and PC games. Nothing weird ever happened when I was on it. I got a couple viruses but they were very minor. Recently I just got a file on my desktop entitled "107.esp". I had no idea how it appeared but I knew it was a virus so I was about to delete it but it opened itself up for me. I was very dumbfounded on how it did it but I went to exit out but when I tried a screen popped up saying "It's too late". Right after that my computer shut itself off and turned itself back on but the file was nowhere to be seen. That night I had a nightmare that I was walking home from school. Everything was silent and I heard faint screeching in the background. I continued to walk farther and the screeches grew louder and then I approached a forest. As I walked deeper it became darker and darker. The screeches grew louder and louder until my eardrums were about to burst. Eventually it all stopped. Now complete blackness and total silence. Then I heard a deep demonic voice saying "you're dead"! I then felt a sharp knife at my back and I then woke up in terror. I looked at the clock and it said 4:21. I was still trembling and I decided to get a cup of water to cool me down. Eventually I got better and decided to go back to bed. When I got back I noticed that my computer was on. It said "Do you know the person standing behind you"? I felt a horrible chill down my spine greater then any fear I ever felt as I slowly turned behind me and there was nothing there. When I turned back a new message said "Did that scare you". Then two boxes popped up saying "yes" and "no". I was ready to scream at that point. I knew that the file had to be responsible for it somehow. So I then clicked on the yes. A screen popped up again saying "Do you know the person in the computer". I was confused and this time when the boxes popped up I clicked on the no. A screen then popped up saying "yes you do". I was even more confused at that point. Another screen popped up saying "I know you know this person. Do you want to know how I do"? I thought of turning it off but I knew it was just a virus. That was the only answer I had. I then clicked on the yes and a screen popped up saying "because that person is you"! A hand then popped out of the screen and grabbed my neck. I woke up for real that time. The next morning at school I told my friends about my weird experience last night but strangely 80 other kids got the "107.esp" file like I did. It was very weird but I knew I had to get a hold on myself because I had a History test today and my grade was a B- so far. After school I needed to get more info on that. I called about 10 of them and they said they had different dreams than me but they said it was terrifying and too real to be reality. I decided to go on YouTube and look at videos but then a screen popped up and said "107 wants to talk with you". I was scared but yet curious and knew that I had to get more information on this. When I clicked yes the screen said "Hello". I angrily put "Who are you and what do you want from me you stupid idiot. The screen said "Calm down. You're going to need your energy for later". I put "Listen to me if you don't leave me alone then I will call the cops and have you arrested for the rest of your miserable life". Then the screen said "No cops will ever find me and I don't think my life is miserable because I spend my time messing with people's minds and making them suffer". I then said "Well you can just kill yourself because you will never know where I live, you have no control over me, and you don't know anything about me you stupid internet troll". the computer then said "Ah I get it, you must not believe me well I guess I just have to show proof then". I then turned my computer off at that point I was so mad. Today was a Friday so I wanted to make the most of it. I decided that if it keeps up then I'll get help from my dad. The next Saturday I got a disturbing message from my parents. They said my friend, Louis, died yesterday. At that point my heart sunk and I said "What"? Then my parents explained. "He was on his computer when the screen somehow shattered and a piece of glass cut his throat killing him". I knew that it had to do with the file somehow. I told my dad that something was wrong with my computer and it needed to be fixed because I was scared. He said "Okay I'll be there in a second". I waited for him in my room and another screen popped up saying "Louis got the file like you did but he took the longest to close it so he died first". I wrote "Too bad my dad is coming and you will be terminated". It said "If you tell your dad not to fix it then I won't kill any more of your friends but if he does then I'll make sure they die a horrible death". I didn't know what to type. It said "Don't believe me? Okay I'll just make your light flicker". My light started turning off and on. When my dad came in it stopped flickering. I said "Actually I think it's okay now". My dad looked puzzled. "Are you sure"? he said. I didn't know what to say but I then decided to say "I tricked you on purpose". He seemed annoyed then walked out. When he was gone I looked back and it said "Thank you". I said "Why are you doing this to me and nobody else"? It replied "Because you're fun to play around with. I love messing with you". On Monday everyone in my school was sad knowing that Louis died. I felt horrible that they were sad and here I was talking to the killer. I knew I couldn't though. If it's telling the truth then I might cost some more lives. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt great guilt. I decided not to go on my computer anymore. It didn't work though because I keep getting the nightmares again. Plus now my friends are dying again. Strangely all computer related deaths. I then thought what if I die? Maybe that's why it picked me? I turned it off immediately so it all makes sense now. Every night one of us die. I can't do anything about it because I don't know who is next to die so I have no choice I have to talk to it. I'm the last one left now so I have no choice. As soon as I got on it said "Welcome back! I had so much fun killing your friends and I almost killed you. What the virus didn't know was that I had a trap. I used a device to see where the calls are coming from. As I talked to it I started to move closer. I bought a gun and an axe with me. I was planning to find the person responsible and kill him. As I got closer though it led me in a gravesite. I started to get really spooked now. Eventually I found a gravestone with the strongest signal. The name on it said "Peter Wright". It all made sense now. Peter was a serial killer who killed many people until he got in a car chase with the police. He then lost control and crashed at 90mph. When he died his blood got on the computer he had with him and that must of been how it started. There was a broken telephone wire on his gravestone which was cord #107. I decided to move it. I had to figure out how without being electrocuted. Then the computer said "Wait what are you doing"? I knew I had to do it quickly. I saw a brick and decided to throw it at the cord to snap it. But then I heard a loud snap and when I looked up I saw he broke a cable and it was going to electrocute me. I then ran out of the way. When it hit the ground it surrounded the site I needed to work at. The brick was too close to the cables. I needed to knock it off somehow. I then knew that I had to throw my computer at it. I chucked it at it and as it was about to hit it I heard a loud "No"! It then knocked it off and the cable stopped spreading electricity. I was later arrested for a week because the police thought I was responsible but I didn't mind jail. I was happy that it was all over. When I got out I felt the cool breeze against my skin. It was wonderful knowing that I was free. I never got any nightmares again. My school eventually recovered from all of those deaths. I used my parents computer to write this story. One thing for sure though. I am never getting a computer again.